


Black berry’s Heartbreak

by Daise101



Series: Berry Boys [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Heartbreak, but that’s not the main focus though, lila’s name is there but she’s not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daise101/pseuds/Daise101
Summary: What happens when a liar wants to rise to the top? You get left behind.





	Black berry’s Heartbreak

Marc so was excited! He was finally able to come out to his mom as gay! it was a lot of crying but she told Marc and she accepted him. Told him no matter what she will always love him and be there for him.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I won’t interrogate a boy you bring here.” He got embarrassed at the thought of his mom drilling some poor boy he might bring home.

After his mom asked, more like begged, if she could buy him a rainbow mug, Marc went to his room to rest, before he could get fully comfortable, he got a text from Nathaniel asking him to meet at the park. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Nath that he finally told his mom. Maybe he could gather the courage to ask him out.

“Maman, I’m going to the park to see a friend!” Marc yelled.

“Ok be careful! Remember your in public.” His mom teased, which he blushed at.

While heading towards the door he texted back that he would meet him at the park.

On his way to the park Marc bought strawberry Bon Bon’s for him and Nath to share while they talk about whatever it was he called him for.

He started to imagine what would happen if he asked him out, their partnership would probably be even stronger after.

When Marc saw A familiar redhead boy sitting on a bench, his eyes lit up as he waved.

Marc sat down next to him and offered a Bon Bon, Nathaniel shook his head no. Which surprised Marc since Nath always wanted Bon Bon’s, but Marc waves it off. He probably just didn’t want any right now.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Marc asked cheerfully. 

“I don’t want to do the comic with you anymore.” Nathaniel said suddenly.

“Wait, why?” Marc exclaimed 

“You write way too fast,”

That’s not a valid reason. So what if he writes to fast? They still get comics out.

“I can’t keep up with you.” Marc said

“I still don’t understand.”

“Marc you have more than 3 comics already planned out and written.” Nathaniel sighed. “I haven’t even finished page 5 of the latest one. Plus what you’ve written isn’t very realistic.”

“How would you know?”

“Ladybug’s best friend told me.” Nathaniel said matter-of-factly.

“Well what do you want to do? I can’t exactly just leave, my name is already in published comics. It wouldn’t look right if your name and whoever you find to write were on in any future comics.” Marc said. He was standing up now, almost raising his voice.

“Then I’ll make a new series with Lila then, she knows more anyways!” Nathaniel exploded raising his voice. He always had a problem with his temper.

“What?” Marc quivered quietly.

“You heard me.” Nathaniel spat. “I’ve gotta go.” He said rushing to leave.

Marc sat back down, heartbroken. He still didn’t understand why Nath didn’t want to work together anymore. 

He just lost his comic book partner, his friend, and crush. Marc took his phone out to call a number he knew would answer.

“Hey,” He sniffled. “In need ice cream, and a lot of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may a may not commit to writing Marc and Luka’s relationship story. I’d have to make the layout first though.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for any questions!: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mmemiraculous


End file.
